Tomodachi Life Land
Tomodachi Life Land is a family theme park, located in San Diego, California based on the Tomodachi Life video game, the movie and the TV series with the same name. It includes a variety of fun-filled rides, shows, water attractions, stores and restaurants suited to kids, teens and adults. It is one of the parks owned by Nintendo. Attractions Island Entrance Plaza Dry Rides * Thomas' Vapor Trail Tomodachi Life Halloween Spooktacular Rides * Julia's Not-So-Spooky Hayride A Very Tomodachi Christmas Rides * Tomodachi Life Mii Express Teenager Land Water Rides * Jessica's Sky Splash * Valeria's Gardening Shower Tidal Wave * Stephen's Chutes Dry Rides * Josh's Silly Sand Slides * Isaac's Mix 'n Match Colorful Tracks Tomodachi Life Halloween Spooktacular Rides * Tomodachi Mermaid Dance Party * Donovan's Magical Halloween Maze A Very Tomodachi Christmas Rides * Shawn's Gingerbread House Factory Tomodachi Beach Water Rides * Ashley's Rambling River * Frank's Waterworks Mii Apartments Dry Rides * Jack's Carousel * Tommy's Studios * Percy's Neighborhood Thomas and Julia's Swimming Pool Courtyard Water Rides * Jeff's Splash House * David's Streak * Lisa's Slippery Slopes Tomodachi Life Halloween Spooktacular, A Very Tomodachi Christmas, and Springtime in the Park Rides * Paul's Spider-Web Swing * Bella's Fly By * Donnie-Go-Round * Megan's Cruisers GWizard, Helga and Valeria's World Dry Rides * Peek-A-Mole * GWizard's Blast Off * Helga's Cloud Chaser * Valeria's Flyin' Fish Amber's Sliding Corner Dry Rides * Maria's Slides Wet Rides * Marti and Sully's Slip and Slide Luke's Nature Land Dry Rides * Amber's High Sea Adventure * Luke's Rusty Rotten Bus * Billy Derby * Mark's Clothing Mix-Up * Brandon's Flying Cheeseburgers * Brad's Clubhouse * Brad's Mini Clubhouse Park * Gary's Ballroom * Chelsea's Water Pyramid * Frankie's Duck Pond * Paula's Rolling Bin Spin * Tim's Orange Zoom * Lucy's Crystal Climb * Lenny's Lab Slides * Vanessa's Lacy Dress Hop * Samuel's Circle Theater * Eric's Hand-Over Water Amusement Park * Harry's Construction Company * Brenda's Bed Bounce * Scott's Pool Font * Garbage Bot Ride * GWizard's News Room Court * Helga's Obstacle Course * Valeria's Tanning Beach Bounce Town Hall * Gregory's Computer Gallery * Henry's Shadow Room * Richard's Rainbow Room * Mercedes' Pedal Power and Cycles * Create a Mii Show * Tomodachi Production Company * Laura's Sunbathing Zone * Kenny's Runaway Rapids Campground * Jim's Water Maze * Tuck's Steps * Davey's Nets and Climbs * Laura's World Twirl * Katherine's Balloon Race * Colin's Cookie Mountain * Jenna's Swimming Court * Carolyn's Monster Maze Near the Mii Apartments * Will's House of Mirrors * Hailey's Outbreak * Robby's Tank Escape * Shaun's Dance Studio * Iris' Aquarium * Jordan's Gateway LIVE! Shows * Tomodachi Life: LIVE! in Concert (June 19, 2014) * Patriotic Miis Tour (July 18, 2014) * Summer Luau (August 26, 2014) * Going Back to School with the Miis (September 3, 2014) * Tomodachi Life: Thomas's Halloween Spooktacular (October 23, 2014) * Tomodachi Life: Sing Yourself Silly (November 12, 2014) * A Very Tomodachi Christmas (December 13, 2014) * Valeria's Talent Show (January 2, 2015) * Be My Valentine, Love Tomodachi Life (February 13, 2015) * Go Green Miis! (March 30, 2015) * Easter Stravaganza (April 7, 2015) * Tomodachi Life in Outer Space (May 6, 2015) * Let the Good Times Roll (June 18, 2015) * Miis in America (July 21, 2015) * Swimming Pool Splash (August 17, 2015) * Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow (September 28, 2015) * Don't Be Scared, It's Halloween! (October 4, 2015) * Tomodachi Life Magical Holiday Celebration (November 21, 2015) * A Tomodachi Life Holiday Party (December 23, 2015) * Happy New Year, Tomodachi Life! (January 1, 2016) * Love Hurts (February 6, 2016) * Variety Show (March 2, 2016) * Just for Kids (April 24, 2016) * Happy Mothers Day (May 1, 2016) * Thomas and Julia's Beach Party (June 2, 2016) * Tomodachi Life Game Show (July 4, 2016) * Everybody's Around the World (August 12, 2016) Costume Characters * Thomas * Julia * Jessica * Stephen * Josh * Isaac * Donovan * Shawn * Ashley * Frank * Jack * Tommy * Percy * Jeff * David * Lisa * Paul * Bella * Donnie * Megan * Maria * Amber * Luke * Billy * Mark * Brandon * Brad * Gary * Chelsea * Frankie * Paula * Tim * Lucy * Lenny * Vanessa * Samuel * Harry * Eric * Brenda * Scott * GWizard * Helga * Valeria * Gregory * Henry * Richard * Mercedes * Kenny * Jim * Tuck * Davey * Laura * Katherine * Colin * Jenna * Taylor * Will * Robby * Shaun * Iris * Jordan * Ben * Jackie * Isia * Lila * Jazi * Sadie * Robert * Abby * Tara * George * Holly * Arthur * Michael * Charlie * Matt * Trevor * Leah * Jane * Craig * Jennifer * Noel * Simon * Adam * Donald * Joseph * Earl * Jason * Elliot * Kari * Kori * Marcus * Alex * Elizabeth * Bobby * Jada * William * Jeffery * Dustin * Bradley * Melissa * Tristan * PBG * Morton * Austin * Aisha * Kent * Ty * Haru * Lara * Samantha * Doug * Matthew * Tony * Casey * Kristen * SwimmyBird * Dani * Abdallah * Jess * Sully * Peter * Maurice * Marti * James * Max * Drake * Hynden * Rob * Zachary * Gordon * Tress * Cam * Antonio * Martin * Grey * Jesse * Linda * Eden * Mandy * Corey * Hayden * Dan * Beau * Jenny * Charles * Helen * Jacob * Elle * Terrell * Candi * Ginnifer * Scott * Arnold * Ariel * Anndi * Santino * Cindy * Zach * Wallace * Blake * Clark * Lacey * Jillian * Tom * Tia * Carolyn * Rodger * Clancy * Lori * Keith * Daveigh * Kate * Olivia * Steve * Brian * China * Anne * Kel * Kari * Kenan * Terry * Phil * Neil * Patrick * Khary * Greg * Debbie * Kyla * Rae * Janice * Chad * Hillary * Ed * Carlos * Danny * Allen * Isabelle * Patton * Oswald * Annalise * Hugh * Stuart * Andrea * Clarie * Ian * Larry * Katie * Julie * Nate * Travis * Ciara * Roger * Nathan * Selena * Hank * Nat * Natalie * Diedrich * Sean * Gregg * Sabrina * Nancy * Benjamin * Quinton * Flynn * Rick * Gilbert * Seth * Stan * Lee * Marshall * Breckin * Jill * Nolan * Troy * Christina * Christy * Carl * Dana * Kath * Cree * Catherine * Fred * Kirk * Cameron * Audrey * Mae * Anthony * Al * Debra * Samson * Logan Halloween Costume Miis TBA Winter Costume Miis for the Holiday Season TBA Summertime Costumes TBA